Rising Sun
by chocofoxee
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up, her power is growing. So is her love for Jacob, she finds about imprinting but she thinks Jacob's her friend. What will she do? How is Jacob coping?
1. Fun

The sun shone in my face as soon as I realized it was time to wake up, even though I wasn't ready to yet. I hurriedly got up and shut the curtains which Alice might've opened up. Annoying little pixie; yet still my favorite. I slumped on my bed burying my face in the pillow and pulling the covers over me, hoping no one will come to wake me up... After a while of trying to sleep I got up and stormed in the bathroom. I turned on the cold water and hurriedly took a shower. Wrapping myself in a towel, I went to my closet and wore the first dress I got my hands on. I loved shopping and clothes but when someone wakes me up without my will I'd not be in a very happy mood, of course my clothes would reflect that. So today I wore a light green dress up to my knees, let's just say green is not my favorite color. I got out of my room meeting my grandparents and Rosalie on the way downstairs. I got in the kitchen to see Mom cooking something.

"Morning Mom!" I chimed and hugged her from the waist.

"Hey sweetie." She said kissing my cheek.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked eagerly.

"Omelets" She replied with a smirk.

"No not omelets." I groaned "Can I please get something else, like cookies and milk today?" Even though I hated milk I'd rather prefer it over omelets.

"Lemme ask your Dad" she said but before she could call out to Dad he was there.

"No, you have to have omelets" He stood in the kitchen doorway looking as handsome as ever, that smirk in its place whenever he wanted to tease me.

"Ooh handsome am I?" He asked and he posed.

I laughed and went to hug him. "But I think Jake is better" I teased but instead of laughing I felt him stiffen. "Oh come on Dad you know I'm kidding."

Jake and I have a friendship most people would mistake as love, but I never thought of him that way. Sure I loved him and all but as a friend but I knew he didn't see me as a friend, not anymore. A few days ago Jake told me about imprinting, a love of first sight type of thing, when a wolf sees his soul mate for the first time he imprints on her, apparently Jake had imprinted on me when I was born. Everyone in the house was aware of that, except me, I got pretty angry when I found out that they were keeping it from me but Jacob explained that he had to wait for the correct time to inform me. I love Jake very much, I don't even know how much but just as a big brother, like I love Emmett and Jasper. I told him I needed time to think about it because I wasn't aware of my feelings, yet.

"Of course" Dad said pulling away, giving me a glare to remind me he could read my thoughts. It wasn't my mistake that he had to be in my head.

"Whatever Dad whatever." I said ignoring his statement and went to sit on the counter as my Mom prepared my breakfast. After complaining a million times I ate the omelets and went to the living room to see what Emmett was doing.

As always, He and Jasper were playing a racing game on his Xbox. I went and grabbed Jasper's remote.

"Hey that's mine Ness!" He whined.

"Mind if I play Uncle Emmet?" I teased ignoring Jasper. All my Aunts and Uncles insisted me on calling them by their names as they all are "too old to be uncles and aunts" as Alice puts it.

"Of course, little kid." He replied not taking his eyes off the Flat Screen TV.

"Renesmee, give me my controller back." Jasper said sternly.

"Wait a sec Jazz, I'll make you win." I winked and he immediately relaxed.

I quickly sped up my car with the remote cheats Jacob had taught me and won to Emmet's car by 13 seconds.

"Woo I totally won this time." I jumped up from the couch and high fived Jasper.

"No fair!" Emmett whined. "You cheated."

"Proof?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, err, you did I just… know." Jasper and I burst into laughter and high fived again.

Emmett being Emmett got up angrily and threw the controller on the floor, smashing it in pieces.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Grandma Esme's voice came from upstairs.

"You're dead" both jasper and I said at the same time and then ran out of the room in different directions.

I stopped when I bumped into something _big_ and _hard_ and _hot_.

"Jacob" I screamed hugging him.

"Hey kiddo." He said messing my hair.

I hated when Emmett and he does that. "Where've you been?"

"Just here and there." He smiled

I smiled back and then pulled him in the now empty kitchen. "Hungry?" I asked as I searched the fridge for something.

"Always am" He replied rubbing his stomach as he sat down.

I rolled my eyes and took out a bowl of spaghetti Grandma Esme made last night. I walked over to the microwave and put the bowl inside and hit start. When it was done I laid it in front of an eager looking Jacob sitting on the kitchen table and put a fork in it. He smiled up at me and bowed his head taking my hand to kiss it. I giggled.

"Thank you, Miss Cullen."

"Your very welcome, Mr. Black."

Just then my Mom walked in and cleared her throat giving me a glare. I groaned inwardly when Jacob released my hand and moved away from Jacob to sit on the counter.

Suddenly and idea hit me. And I jumped off the counter as Jacob finished his food.

"Jake, let's go hunting." I exploded.

"Anything for you, Princess." He said getting up and holding out his hand. I took it happily and we exited the kitchen.

"Three hours Renesmee." My father's stern voice came from upstairs.

_Yea Dad I know. I love you._

I then dragged Jacob outside where he went into the woods to change. He came back a while later as Jacob-wolf as I like to call him.

"3.2.1" I said as usual whenever I wanted to race him and then I was off the wind blowing in my face and the earth moving beneath me, I knew Jacob was letting me get a head start cause though I wasn't as fast as my vampire family or werewolf friends I still inherited my Dad's fast speed and I was showing it off. I could feel Jacob huffing behind me and I pushed myself faster. Then I smelled the scent of mountain lion and turned towards east. Jacob followed. I loved mountain lion, though I love Jaguars more they are in very less places in the world so I hunt my second best. Soon I could hear two pumping hearts ahead of me. I broke through the end of the trees and found myself in a small clearing where two lions slept. I heard Jacob come up behind me and halt to a stop, and then he backed towards the woods and hid himself so I could hunt. I growled slowly waking up one of the lions, he came charging right at me and then jumped in the air, I too crouched and met him in the air and we both tumbled to the ground, without giving him a chance to attack I sank my teeth in its neck and welcomed the warm blood, it wasn't as good as a human's but I wasn't a child anymore and I had stopped drinking from donated blood bottles a long time ago, so I gladly accepted it. The other lion had woken up as well and Jacob had already killed it, waiting for me. I made my way over to it and drank slowly. "Thanks Jake" I mumbled wiping off the blood from my face.

Jacob looked at my prey and smiled, indirectly telling me I had done a good job. He then walked away to phase in the woods. While he was gone I wanted to try something Emmett does all the time. I saw a boulder standing a few feet away from me and went to it quickly. I turned my hand into a fist and punched it hard, the boulder smashed into pieces but that was not the only damage done. My hand hurt a lot, I looked down and it was bleeding from my knuckles. Great I thought sourly. I tried shaking the pain off but it didn't do any good.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he came back in the clearing. "Nessie, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine Jake." I said sarcastically. "That's why you see me dancing in the middle of the forest." I said glaring at him.

He chuckled and shut up when he saw the blood on my hand.

"Idiot." I growled under my breath.

He knew the reason behind it because I saw him glaring at the boulder.

"It won't do any good. It's already dead" I teased.

"Let's go wash it. Can you smell the river to the north?" He questioned.

"No, I can hear it." It was true; my hearing was stronger than my sense of smell. Of course I was able to track down a vampire but I can hear them from miles away.

When we reached the river I washed my hand, the blood had already stopped. No sign of any cuts either. I sighed with relief when I saw that one. Everyone was gonna flip out and be mad at Jake if there was some damage.

I got up and saw the last of sunshine and then it was dark, not that it affected my vision.

"Race ya!" I said knowing Jake hated when I ran at night. Everyone else told me not to either. They thought I would slam into a tree or something but I knew better. Before he could object I took off full speed having another head start. The run to the house was small because it was closer to the river. I got home early and saw Jacob just at my heels in his human form. I was faster than him when he was human.

"Beat you" I said happily.

He just smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back.

"See you in the morning." He kissed my forehead, winked and then disappeared out of sight.

I smiled to myself and entered the house. Who knew daddy vampire would be waiting for me.

"You're late." He hissed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Just half an hour, Dad" I replied smoothly.

"What were you doing?" He questioned.

"We got a little busy" I admitted, ducking my head and blushing.

"Busy? What do you mean by busy? Did he touch you?" He yelled misunderstanding my blush.

"Oh dad, ugh, Not that kind of busy." I groaned and repeated the boulder incident in my mind.

"Oh, sorry, Are you alright does it hurt?" He stepped forwards taking my hand in his to examine it.

"I'm ok. It doesn't hurt. See no damaged done." I gestured towards my hand. He patted it and then smiled at me.

"Where's Mom? And everyone else?" I asked changing the topic.

"Your aunts dragged her shopping. The others went to hunt."

"Poor Mom." I chuckled. "We didn't catch anyone's scent on the way home." I pointed out.

"Your uncles wanted to go somewhere different this time. So they went out of the country."

"Oh" was all I managed to say to that.

After that I went upstairs to take a shower, my hair was a big mess with all the running I did today.

"I'm taking a shower, Dad." I informed him.

"Be careful."

"Ugh" I groaned didn't he think I could take a shower without getting hurt? "Why don't you come in and help?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course." And then I heard his voice outside my bedroom door. "Are you sure since I can't enter your-

"No no no! I was being sarcastic." I said quickly cutting him off.

"Oh why didn't you say so? He teased and I could hear that evil smirk in his voice.

**(A/N) Hi everyone! This is my first story. The first chapter is here And I'm really excited. In this chapter, you know to know the nessie in my story. She loves Jaguars and mountain lions, she loves choclate and noodles too lol. She's very competive and very protective of the ones she loves. She loves clothes like Alice and has a little attidude because she doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. I've got 5 chapters written already and I just wanted to know if anyone likes it. If you do please let me know and I'll continue! Thanks for reading.**


	2. School

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

Oh man! I hate when my Mom uses the "Full Name" on me. You don't know what effect it had me. When your mother is just your age and she knows what is going through your mind, she can handle you pretty well. Well now I finally understand why parents give their child a middle name, out of nowhere.

"Five more minutes, Mom please go away." I tried anyway.

"You said that five minutes ago." She replied instantly. Crap she was good.

"Don't make me come in." She threatened.

"You know you won't do that, Mom." There was sort of a rule I made when we moved in this house. No one except Jacob, because he was my best friend, and Alice, because she literally begged me using reasons like she had to gimme a wardrobe and her famous puppy dog eyes, were allowed in my room. I just wanted it to be my private place where I can relax. Everyone has been here once just to help me set but that's all, never again did they come in.

"But I can do this… Her voice trailed off.

"Wha- I started to ask but she cut me off.

"Alice" Mom said casually.

Before I could understand my door clicked open followed by a whoosh of wind and then little hands were shaking my frame. It was Alice of course; she was saying 'Wake Up' over and over again at enormous speed.

I sighed and looked up from my pillow and used my best puppy dog eyes at her. "Will you stop?"

"Nope" She said with a smirk, popping the 'p' and went back to her 'Wake Up' chanting.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat and got up.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and danced into my closet to get my outfit.

Outside I could hear my mom's laugh and footsteps indicating she was going downstairs. Emmett's booming laugh and Dad's chuckle was also heard from below.

I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. When I got out to my room Alice had already laid out my clothes. I quickly put on the jeans and a black V neck shirt which reached just above my knees with my favorite band, _Skillet_, written over it.

I got downstairs giving my hello's to a smiling Jasper and an evilly smirking Emmett and then went to the kitchen.

I hardly ate anything so on the way out I grabbed a granola bar and quickly gulped it down.

"I don't think that's healthy." Dad commented.

"Sure sure" I said as I got out of the kitchen.

"Hmm pretty." Alice chimed seeing my outfit. I went and hugged her. _Thanks Alice._

She nodded and smiled. "Come on, you're riding with us today." She said taking my hand and leading me out the door. Outside Jasper wasn't in the passenger seat of Alice's Porsche like he usually is. Instead he stood at the door offering Alice his hand when we walked out. I took the best of the opportunity and hurried towards the car. When I reached the car I turned around to find Alice and Jasper too lost in each other's eyes to notice my disappearance. I rolled my eyes at them as I opened the already unlocked door of the Porsche.

"I call shotgun." I yelled as I climbed in the passenger seat. I look toward the house to see Jasper's shocked face and Alice's amused and surprised face. She quickly composed herself and flitted towards her car.

"Nice one Ness" she said as she climbed in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. "We all know how much Jazz hates sitting in the back." She chuckled.

"Well he's not the only one." I shrugged smiling innocently.

"You'll pay for that Renesmee Cullen." Jasper threatened. I didn't hear him get in the car so I jumped a little. "That's right you should be scared little girl." He said menacingly, misunderstanding my fear. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything letting him have his fun.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked as I turned on the radio. I didn't remember seeing their car in the garage.

"They went early."Alice said enthusiastically, squeaking a little.

"So?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. "What's up with you?"

Alice looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "They're planning a surprise silly." She explained. "But you know they can't keep a secret from me so I'm really excited, that's all..."

Oh, now everything made sense.

"Cool a surprise." I said excitedly. "What-

"No No No! "Alice cut me off. "You are not getting a single word outta me kid. Rose'll have my head if I tell anyone."

"Why does Jasper know?" I questioned knowing she couldn't keep anything from Jasper.

"That's…. different." She finally said. Behind us Jasper chuckled, earning a glare from Alice.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered sarcastically crossing my arms across my chest and huffing.

"Come on cheer up" she said poking my lower lip which was jutting out. "We're almost there."

She was right, just a second later we round the corner to our school. The dreadful place known as, "Eagle River High School."


	3. Gary

Eagle River High School.

The most dreadful place I've ever been to. Well it's not the school I dislike, the reason for my hatred are the people in it; The snobby girls and boys who never give up on taking someone out. Well that someone happens to be me. Since I'm a Cullen everyone's attention is on us and since all my 'siblings' are paired up, I'm everyone's target. This is my first time through high school so I'm always complaining, my siblings got over it a long time ago.

When we pulled into the parking lot it was nearly empty just a few cars, including Rosalie's SUV were there. Alice pulled in at the usual 'Cullen' spot followed by my parents' car right behind us. I didn't notice them because of my rantings.

"Feeling angry and disgusted?" Jasper teased as I got out of the car. I just shrugged pointing to the school building.

I got out of the Porsche to see my dad laughing his mouth off.

"Something funny?" I asked glaring at him, even though I knew the answer to that.

"Wow Ness you have a wild imagination." He winked still laughing.

I gave mom a look that said 'I think it's time to stop'. She understood at once and turned to my dad.

"Edward" She said sternly. He quickly stopped laughing and straightened up causing us all to laugh.

"See you guys later." I called as I walked to my first class.

"Ness" Alice called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

'Gary' she mouthed.

My eyes searched the parking lot and sure enough Gary's car entered the parking lot.

"Oh dammit" I muttered under my breath as I nearly ran to my first class, English with Mr. Grayson.

I didn't even listen to the topic cause my mind was far away, thinking about what Jacob might be doing in Forks. He visits Forks every once in a while to check on his pack. The bell rang just as the teacher asked me a question. I was pretty glad since I usually have an answer but this time I didn't. Whenever I think about Jacob I lose track of time. The rest of my day passed rather quickly because I was still lost in thought about Jacob. I headed for lunch, glad that I had some time off from classes but when I saw Gary at the door to the lunchroom all my happy mood vanished.

"Hey Nessie" he said smiling his famous smile that girls want to see.

I kept walking ignoring him hoping he'll go away. I wasn't that lucky.

"Nice shirt." He commented. "So I was thinking if we could-

"No" I cut him off before he could ask me out.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." He tried again.

I ignored him again and hurried to our table. I sat down and looked at Emmett.

"Take care of it please" I hissed too low for the stupid boy to hear. Emmett winked at me and turned to Gary.

"You heard her" Emmett said menacingly, standing up and flexing his arms to show his muscles. "Now get lost". And with just that he ran away like a coward.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Ness."

"I wish I could do that." I muttered.

Emmett leaned over the table and poked me then he winked again, "Yeah you wish." He teased.

Lunch was fun, apart from my dad growling madly, ready to kill Gary. I told him he was definitely allowed to but mom glared at us and stopped our plans. After lunch I walked in Math, the only class I have with Gary and saw him already on his table next to mine. A smile formed on his lips when he saw me I groaned and inwardly cursed at him. All the other boys had given up, so why couldn't he? I looked at Alice, sitting two seats away from me throwing me an apologetic smile.

I walked up to my table and slammed my books hard.

"Hey."

He wasn't getting a reply from me.

Class started and we got an assignment to complete from our books, while Gary got a chance and tried to make small talk. Just as he was about to say something else I raised my hand and got Mrs. Hooks' attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Ma'am Gary here is disturbing me and I can't concentrate. "Can I please change my seat and sit with my sister, Alice?"

The teacher seemed to be having an inner debate and then she spoke up, "Very well. Mr. Robert please be seated with Nicole. Alice you may sit with Renesmee." I sighed in relief. Alice nodded and gathered her stuff while Gary glared at me. I heard the chair move and saw a smiling Alice.

"Nice one Nessie." She whispered as the teacher turned to write on the board.

_Thanks _I said silently.

"What was that?" She whispered, shock in her voice.

_What was what? I_ asked using my gift again.

"This" she said gesturing towards me with her hand.

"My gift?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you're using it without touching me."

Shock took place of confusion as I realized it was true. My hand was away from Alice and in it was a pencil. There was no way I touched her.

Alice's voice snapped me out. "Two thousand four hundred seventy nine."

"What?"

"Renesmee?" The teacher asked again.

I realized she was asking random questions from the excercise we were doing, I looked up and repeated the number Alice told me. "Two thousand four hundred seventy nine."

"That's …. Correct." She nodded and turned back to the board writing a new question.

"Thanks" I whispered.

Just then the bell rang and Alice turned to me.

"How'd you do it?" She asked eagerly.

"I dunno. I just wanted to send that thought to you and bam you got it. I didn't even notice I wasn't touching you."

"Cool, we'll talk to Carlisle about it later." She said and then made her way to the last class.


	4. Savior

I walked through the almost empty halls thinking if Dad will let me drive Mom's Ferrari to home. It really sucks to be the only one without a car.

"Nessie." An all too familiar voice called. I looked up at Alice walking ahead of me to see her giggling.

_Help_ I asked using my new found ability. Instead she just waved and walked away.

Furious, I turned around to see Gary coming close. I despised this kid. I could easily kill him, not that anyone'll miss him. Also the name Gary terrified me. I was attacked by a vampire named Gary while hunting with my Dad once. I was almost 5 at that time but I looked like a 13 year old. The vampire wanted my blood because it was different due to me being half- human. Of course my Dad warned him to back off but he didn't, so my Dad lunged at him. The problem was his gift. He was an illusionist just like me and Zafrina, from the Amazon coven. He distracted my Dad and came for me, he bit me but he couldn't do more than that as my Mom and Emmett came just in time to push him off me and tear him to pieces. He had bitten me so the venom was running through my veins and killing me but my Mom sucked it out, like a rattlesnake, saving my life. Carlisle was glad I was safe and happy that he had discovered another similarity between Jake and me. Just like him and the other shape-shifters venom was poisonous to me.

"Hey, earth to Renesmee." Gary said waving a hand in front of me. I blinked getting out of my daze and refocused on him.

"So will you-

"No." I said tonelessly. "For the millionth time Gary, No. Don't you understand the meaning of "No"? Or do you enjoy being rejected again and again and again?"

I shrugged past him feeling satisfied that I let that out at last. I heard footsteps behind me and then someone smashed me into the lockers.

"I know you like me Renesmee." He said.

"The hell I do, Idiot." I said as I punched him in the stomach.

"You brat." He screamed clutching his chest, his voice echoing through the now empty halls.

He came forward again just to earn another 'gentle' slap from me. Before he could say another word a cold hand came on his shoulder. He turned around angrily and then shrieked with fear realizing who it was.

"You're alive today because Renesmee already took care of you." I snickered. "But if you ever as much as lay a finger on her again, you will not live to see another day."

Gary nodded and then hurried off.

"You okay?" Dad asked.

"I'm great." I said with a smile. "It feels so good to know he won't be bothering me again."

He nodded and then took my hand towing me outside. "Come on lets go."

"Can I drive, please?" I asked nicely.

"Sure" He said with a smile.

I climbed in the driver's seat and happily pulled the Ferrari out of the parking lot.

**(A/N) Yup, Here it is the 4th chapter. I have only four reviews but I am still updating as I am not someone who would write for reviews. I haven't written anymore chapters in almost a month but I have enough to last for a month. ;) Thank you for reading!**


	5. Discussions

I pulled into the garage and as soon as I was out Mom smashed into me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you? You know I could kill him for that. Why aren't you saying anything?"

I heard Dad chuckle behind me and Mom turned on him. "Nothing is funny, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." This time the laughter came from inside. _Ouch_ the full name, Dad was in _so_ much trouble.

"I'm fine Mom, relax. And I would've if you'd let me." I winked. She just glared at me and then hugged me again.

She let me go and we made our way inside. Everyone was acting casual. Well they weren't doing a very good job. Suddenly Emmett couldn't hold it any longer.

"What did you do to him Ness?" He got out between laughs.

"Very funny Emmett." I said sarcastically and then punched him hard. "He earned a punch and a slap." I chuckled.

I then remembered about my gift and looked at Dad explaining him everything.

He raised his eyebrows and seemed deep in thought. "We should ask Carlisle." He finally said. I nodded and turned to Carlisle.

"Dad?" I said asking for help not knowing what to say. He nodded and turned to Carlisle.

When Dad was done explaining Carlisle seemed to be thinking too. But Emmett was the one who broke the silence.

"Wow Nessie, that's wonderful" He said as he picked me up and crushed me against him. "That way you can talk secretly to all of us." I rolled my eyes and just smiled.

Finally Carlisle spoke up. "I believe Renesmee's power has been growing. Since she's almost full age her power is taking its real form. That is an illusionist, without touching. It's the only explanation I can think of." I nodded taking it in. It made sense.

"Bella, why are you shielding Renesmee?" Dad suddenly asked.

"I'm not." She replied almost instantly.

"I…can't read her mind." He said tilting his head and looked at me.

"I cannot feel her emotions, either." Jasper said, from his place at the couch.

Then Dad suddenly looked at Carlisle and raised his eyebrows. "You really think so?" He asked picking up something from his thoughts.

"She's Bella's daughter. It's possible."

"What?" I asked interrupting them.

"Renesmee I believe that since your Bella's child. You have inherited her power, a mental shield that is."

"A shield?" That means dad cannot read my mind?

"That doesn't explain why Jasper can't feel her emotions."

"Well, I have a theory for that as well." He nodded at my Dad and then turned to me again. "You have a shield, all right. But it isn't only a mental shield. What I mean is that you genetically took your mothers talent and added a little twist to it."

It clicked in my mind at the same time the others understood. "You're saying I'm a physical shield as well?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Sweet!" I said so loudly that my reaction startled everyone.

"No dad in my mind anymore?" I said happily. Dad just groaned and shook his head. "Yes" I said jumping in the air.

"This is wonderful" Esme said happily. "A new talent to the family." She then smiled at me.

"Do you think she can project it like I do?" Mom asked.

"I won't count on it." My Dad said and looked at me.

"It's gone. I can read her mind again" He said looking at Jasper. He nodded indicating that my emoticons were open again. I groaned, all my happy mood vanished.

"I think it might be still growing." Carlisle declared. "We will find out when she fully grows, I guess." He said shrugging to himself.

"I'll be upstairs." I said as I walked towards the stairs. As soon as I crossed Alice my eyes narrowed.

"Traitor." I hissed.

"Hey! I knew what I was doing." Alice said calmly.

"No point in fighting you." I said and gave up. She giggled in return. Behind me I could hear my dad and Jasper saying that the shield was flickering between on and off. I turned around and headed for the stairs, when warm hands caught me from the waist.

"Surprise." His warm, husky voice filled my ears.


	6. Surprise

"Surprise" His warm, husky voice filled my ears.

"Jake" I whispered as I spun around and swung my arms around his neck. _I missed you._

I could hear low growls probably from my Dad and Rosalie but I ignored them.

"Me too Kiddo."

"Let's go upstairs" I said taking his huge hand in mine.

"Sure." he replied squeezing my hand.

I turned around to glare at my Dad and then I quickly lead Jacob upstairs. We entered my room and I closed the door behind me.

"I didn't even smell you." I teased and threw my bag on the floor. He just chuckled.

"I've gotten so used to the wet dog smell." I scrunched my nose for emphasis though we both knew he didn't smell bad to me.

"Yeah like your smell is so sweet bloodsucker." He lunged at me making us fall back on my bed He didn't put his weight on me but put his hands on the sides of my face staring in my eyes. There was so much love in them that I looked away, blushing red. He got up and sat on the edge of my bed. It was times like this when I wished I was oblivious to the fact that Jacob was insanely in love with me and I was inflicting pain on him. Sure I'd already told him I needed time to think but that just made him sad because he knew there was a chance that I might reject him and even tough if I didn't choose him he's have to agree with whatever I decide.

"Uh, err, sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously and then he just got up and left. I heard him excuse himself and leave the house. I hurried to my bedroom windows in time to see him go in the buses to phase. Less than a minute later, he came back as Jacob-wolf and looked up at my window. He met my stare for a moment and then disappeared in the woods. I felt guilty for doing this to him as I knew he will be gone for a few days and not phase back. I exited my room and went down the stairs straight to the backdoor.

_Mom_ I said quietly as I heard her approach me.

"Sure" She said understanding at once what I wanted, some space and privacy from Dad. I walked onto the back porch breathing the fresh air. I went to sit on the sing on the porch being grateful to Mom for giving me a private place to think. The last thing I wanted was my Dad telling me what to do with my love life.

**(A/N) So sorry for the delay. School started and I became busy. I really missed Jacob so I brought him back hehe. I hope you like this chapter. Its a really important one! Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Talk

I stared at the trees as the last of the sunlight disappeared behind them. I looked at the birds going to their homes and though how easy it was for them, they didn't have to experience love, friendship, pain. They have it so easy. The backdoor opened once again but I didn't bother to look, every once in a while someone would come to see if I was still Alice or if I didn't go after ….Jacob. Just thinking his name would remind me of today's event and I'd drown in guilt. The porch wing moves as someone sat beside me. I turned expecting to see Dad but it was someone I didn't expect.

"Seth!" I swung my arms around him and he hugged me back.

"Hey Nessie." He said in his husky voice. For a second I felt as if I was in Jacob's safe arms. Seth's voice was so identical to him and when he used Jacob's nickname for me….

"I missed you" I blurted out.

"I missed you too." Seth replied happily, clearly he didn't realize the words weren't meant for him.

He pulled away and smiled at me.

"So your birthday's in less than a week." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah."

"What do you want for a present?"

"It's not working Seth." I mumbled quietly.

"What's not working?"

"Mission: distract Nessie" I muttered.

_Oh_

I looked down at my hands as silent, meaningless tears, escaped my eyes. And I was glad it wasn't Dad who came.

"Its okay, Ness" Seth hugged me as I cried. "He'll be back. You know Jacob, he just needs to blow off some steam."

"I bet he's very mad at me" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Oh no, why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I'm hurting him, Seth." I pulled back to look at him. "He's in pain because of me. He doesn't deserve any of this. It's all my fault he's suffering."

More tears filled my eyes and Seth hugged me again.

"Shh it's ok." He tired calming me down. "None of this is your fault everything happens for a reason."

I nodded trying to believe him.

To distract myself I tried to hear what was going on inside the house.

"Edward let _him_ be. Renesmee's a big girl. She can handle this herself." It was my Mom.

"Bells, you don't have to see the pain she's going through. Jasper can hardly stand_. He_ doesn't need to be there as a constant reminder." Definitely, my Dad. My shield must be off again.

"Dude you need to calm down. It's just _Seth_ out there." Emmett argued.

I pulled away from Seth and thanked him silently. I made my way inside. As soon as I entered the living room all eyes fell on me. But my eyes were glued on my father who was being held by Emmett. His struggling stopped once he noticed me, but id already understood why Emmett had to hold him back. Emmett's arms left my Dads waist and he took a step back.

"Why Dad?" I whispered no one needed to read my mind to know what I was talking about. His eyes dropped to the floor and he didn't reply. Everybody was frozen into statues. The only sound in the room was mine and Seth's heartbeat and my shallow breathing as I tried to imagine my father hurting Seth.

"If you hate Jacob so much why don't you take out your anger on him? Why hurt Seth?" It was the truth but I still flinched at the image of my father hurting Jacob. Just the thought made me gasping for air. Without another word I turned around pushing past Seth and into my room upstairs. I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed hugging my pillow.

My life is so messed up.

My dad is ready to kill my best friend or anyone related to him. My best friend hates me and god knows where he is. And I have no freaking idea if I have feelings for him.

_Yeah, my life is so messed up._

**(A/N) Sorry- Sorry! I hope I can update more eraly. My net died and school is hard. Hope you like this chapter. Renesmee is soo stupid. Can't see she loves Jacob thats why she's crying. I love the last paragraph :P**


End file.
